


Dry Spell

by Gilli_ann



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, M/M, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Jack drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jack, Ennis and Brokeback Mountain belong to Annie Proulx, Diana Ossana, Larry McMurtry and Focus Features. I intend no disrespect and make no profit.

**Dry Spell**

It had been a gaspingly hot, long summer. Lawns and trees turned brown, wilting and dying. Livestock suffered. Tempers flared.

Sheets of dust hung in the air, carried on a wind that sucked every hint of moisture from the body and the soul.

The wellspring of married companionship had long since been drained. Lureen turned to her indifferent figures and accounts for a vestige of comfort. Jack watched the horizon for any sign of change, his eyes painfully dry.

It was nearly half a year since he’d last driven north to the rivers and rainfalls of Wyoming. Ennis couldn’t get away, wouldn’t take time off, gave arid and hollow excuses that made Jack’s heart shrivel. The last bitter juices were being squeezed from his hopes, evaporating on contact with reality.

Pining in this barren desert filled with the bleached bones of dreams, he ached to drink his fill at last - long, deep and refreshing.

One liquid was available in abundance. If it couldn’t truly quench his thirst, it would at least conjure up shimmering mirages of everything he craved, everything he longed for, floating insubstantially in the distance beyond the wide lonely spaces.

He had whiskey. He drank a lot.


End file.
